Like A Dream
by J-awesomeness
Summary: How could he? He was… meant to be hers. Wasn’t he? He was supposed to have showed up. ::YxU::


This is my first Yumi and Ulrich fic and I think it's my favorite fic that I've written, too. It's dedicated to my sister, audi katia(Her stuff is really good, too. You should read it and review it!), because she really, really loves Yumi and Ulrich together.

This has song lyrics from a song on DDR, called "Here I Go Again." Please review!!

* * *

**Like A Dream**

It was Friday morning and the Lyoko Warriors were sitting at their table for breakfast. Odd, like so many times before, returned to Rosa, about to ask for his third helping of breakfast. He came back, his plate full.

Ulrich laughed and joked, "Odd, haven't you ever heard of _not_ exploding before class?"

"Well, Ulrich, my mom always said to have a good, healthy breakfast so you have enough energy for the day," Odd retorted as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Unable to stop the eating machine that was his best friend, he shook his head and decided to go outside for awhile.

"Hey, Ulrich," Yumi called from the other side of the building with Hiroki.

"Hey, Yumi, it's your boyfriend, Ulrich!" Hiroki shouted loud enough for Ulrich to hear, making him blush.

"Hi, Yumi," Ulrich said, acting as though he hadn't heard her little brother. "Odd's inside eating, and Jeremie and Aelita are studying." He paused for a moment. "You can sit with me if you want."

He knew they were just friends, but sometimes, it felt like saying one thing could change everything between them.

Yumi mumbled affirmatively and sat down next to Ulrich.

"Um, what are you doing tomorrow?" Ulrich asked. Then, seeing Yumi blush, he continued. "Jeremie wants us to help him find out if there's another replica."

Hesitantly, Yumi tried to find the right words to say. "Okay, yeah, sure, I'm not busy at all tomorrow." Yumi bit her lip, knowing that Jeremie already found out where all the replicas are.

Hearing the bell ring, they quietly got up to go to class.

"See ya then, Yumi." Ulrich murmured, blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

It was Saturday night and in the Ishiyama house, Yumi was getting out her clothes for the date. She was going to wear a knee-length black skirt that had Japanese characters running along the bottom. Her shirt was black as well, with a red and white flower on the front.

She was finally ready for her date! With Ulrich! She had been waiting for this day to come for two years. She had to look her best.

At Kadic, Ulrich nervously sat on bed, letting Kiwi jump up and down as many times as he wanted. He was such a nervous wreck that he didn't care what Kiwi did _that_ much.

Being a typical guy, he first grabbed all his shirts and pants from his closet, seeing which ones were clean or not. After extracting the clean from the dirty, he finally decided to wear a green shirt depicting Pencak Silat moves across the middle. Over it, he wore a black jacket. His pants were his usual jeans.

Before he went outside, he grabbed a white rose from his desk that he had bought earlier that day.

They were Yumi's favorite.

He was walking towards her house when a sudden thought struck him. _What if it goes badly and Yumi decides William is a better choice than me? What if, most importantly, it wrecks our friendship? And people say those ships can't sink._ Before he could think of any more possibilities, he raced back to his dorm.

* * *

At her front porch, Yumi couldn't see Ulrich anywhere.

_He said __7:30__ and it was now an hour past. Was he just going to bail out?_ Yumi threw the thought away.

She knew he loved her.

He knew she loved him.

She decided to wait another hour. When the hour came and went, she ran to her room, shut and locked the door, and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**The day you let me down,**

**You never came around.**

**My heart just hit the ground.**

**I'm torn in two.**

* * *

How could he? He was… meant to be hers. Wasn't he?

He was supposed to have showed up.

Tears still rolling down her face, she got everything that had to do with Ulrich and threw it in her trashcan.

Before she went to sleep, she thought of Ulrich one last time.

_Why didn't he show? Why had he just…just…made up his mind and not come? Had it been that he was caught sneaking out?_

_No. Of course not. If Odd of all people could ditch saving the world to be with a girl, surely Ulrich could find a way out Kadic to be on a date with her._

_Right?_

She decided to push it all away so she could try and get some sleep. She would need to rest for tomorrow when she would see Ulrich.

* * *

**Tonight, I'll dream once more.**

**You're walking through that door,**

**And, this night like before,**

**That's what you can do.**

* * *

**_Dream Scene_**

_Yumi, hearing the door creak open, picked her head up to see more clearly._

_"Ulrich? Is that you?" Yumi whispered. She looked over to the clock by her bed. It read __7:30__. Confused, she got up to see that she was wearing the clothes she decided to wear to the date._

_"Yumi, your parents let me in. Come on. I, um, got a…a flower for you," Ulrich blushed madly as he said those words._

_Yumi, blushing just as fiercely, picked up the flower. Her favorite flower. A white rose. Ulrich reached his hand out and Yumi gladly accepted._

* * *

**In this fantasy,**

**You are here,**

**But the truth is you're nowhere near.**

* * *

_"Th- thanks, Ulrich," She stuttered, amazed he remembered what her favorite flower was from two years ago._

_They walked to the factory and Yumi saw that Ulrich had set up dinner. She gasped, seeing that it was her favorite meal._

_Ulrich pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman and when they were talking for awhile, Odd came up._

_"Hey. I'm your waiter and I'll be serving, well, I'll be saying what you're about to eat." Odd said, grinning. "It's, um, well, it's…" He trailed off. Ulrich had forgotten to tell him what it was._

_After dinner, Ulrich walked Yumi home. They were in the middle of talking about how they would defeat X.A.N.A. if they had the chance to._

_"I would triplicate and all of me would run up and slice him," Ulrich suggested._

_Yumi grinned and told Ulrich, "I would throw both my fans and then run up to him. Then I would grab my fans, distract him with one, and kill him with the other."_

_The pair laughed at their imaginary antics. Their laughter echoed in the night sky as they walked down the street, holding hands._

_"Er, bye, Ulrich. See you tomorrow," she said when they got to the first step of her house._

* * *

**Here I go again.**

**Tell me, will it never end?**

**Baby, one day you can make it all come true.**

**Said I'm always in between,**

**Safely locked inside this dream.**

**I will open up and give my heart to you,**

**And then I'll never say it's happening again.**

**And here I go again,**

**But we could seize the day.**

**Just say the words and then I don't have to pretend.**

* * *

_Then, as if in slow motion, Ulrich was about to kiss her. When he finally did, Hiroki came outside from the house laughing at them._

**_End of dream scene_**

* * *

"Argh!" Yumi cried as she woke up from her beautiful, fantastic dream. Grumpily, she looked up to see what had awoken her.

Standing in the doorway to her room, Hiroki was laughing at her! He caught her kissing her pillow and murmuring Ulrich's name.

"Hiroki!" She screamed as she got up and ran after him.

* * *

At Kadic, Ulrich lay on his bed, pillow over his head. He knew he'd regret leaving Yumi last night. Why had he been so stupid?

As soon as he got back to his dorm, Odd shouted, "Why'd you leave her? She loves you! Even Aelita knew that when she wasn't even here on Earth yet!"

When he told Aelita and Jeremie, Aelita grumbled, mad a face, and turned her back on Ulrich. Jeremie did the same.

Ulrich didn't know what to do. He wondered if he could just tell Yumi and say sorry. No. Of course he couldn't. She didn't even talk to him when he forgot her birthday. Why would she ever talk to him for standing her up?

Ulrich made his decision and headed out to Yumi's house.

"Hello?" a kind Mrs. Ishiyama asked as she opened the door and saw Ulrich.

"Hi, Mrs. Ishiyama. Is Yumi here? I need to talk to her," Ulrich told Yumi's mom, hoping she was there.

"Yes, well, she's not feeling very, ah, _social_ at the moment, but she's up in her room," Mrs. Ishiyama said to Ulrich.

"Thanks," Ulrich yelled already halfway up the stairs.

He got to Yumi's room and, once again, got cold feet.

No! He told himself. Last time running away didn't work so why would it now?

* * *

**Someday you'll come to me and **

**Set this poor girl free.**

**I know you have the key and chain this heart.**

**Tonight, I dream of you and all the things you do.**

**Just make this wish come true.**

**We can make a start.**

* * *

"Yumi?" He asked quietly, "Um, it's Ulrich. We need to talk."

"Listen, I don't feel like talking to anyone, especially you," she snapped, still bitter from the night before.

Despite her nasty tone of voice, Ulrich continued. "I'm sorry. It's just…I was scared it would ruin our friendship, and I didn't want to risk it. I was also afraid you wouldn't like me how I thought you did. I'm sorry."

Yumi thought for a moment. She debated over whether or not to forgive him.

_Why should I? It's not like if I stood him up he would say forgive and forget. Or, would he?_

* * *

**It's my destiny that you're here,**

**And I know now that it's getting near.**

* * *

"I forgive you, Ulrich," She whispered. It felt so right to say that. "But I just want to be friends for awhile, okay?" Yumi asked. Even if he didn't say yes, she wouldn't fall into any more love traps.

"Okay, Yumi. Just friends," Ulrich mumbled.

_I just had to blow it, didn't I? Odd's right, she does love me and I love her. What's wrong with me?_

"Thanks," Yumi said gratefully to Ulrich as she watched him pull at his shirt in obvious disappointment.

* * *

**Here I go again.**

**Tell me, will it never end?**

**Baby, one day you can make it all come true.**

* * *

_Or do I just want to be friends? Hiroki's right, I do love him. What should I do now?_

"Bye," he said dejectedly, heading for the stairs. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down.

"Wait!" Yumi yelled to him, waving for him to come back. "I'll give you one more chance."

* * *

**Said I'm always in between,**

**Safely locked inside this dream.**

**I will open up and give my heart to you,**

**And then I'll never say it's happening again.**

**And here I go again,**

**But we could seize the day.**

**Just say the words and then I don't have to pretend.**

* * *

Ulrich barely let her breathe as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was magical, it was fantastic, it was…

_Like a dream,_ thought Yumi.


End file.
